Haruhi's Normal Day! or so she thought
by Selbe
Summary: The Host Club is selected to go to commoners' school for a day, and the Hitachiins have a plan already. It's a One-Shot.


**This is an Ouran High School Host Club one-shot.**

**Host Club: Can they survive a commoner's school for one day?**

It was a bright and sunny day outside. The Host Club was spending their time indulging in the club's regular activities when Kyouya announced something peculiar. "A letter has been delivered from the chairman." All of the people in the room, club members or not, looked at him. He opened the letter casually. "It says, 'Greetings to the Host Club and my son, Tamaki. I have a request for you all. After I had created the scholarship for Fujioka, Haruhi I decided to get to know the ways of the commoners better. I would like everyone in the Host Club to spend their whole day tomorrow at a commoner's school.'"

"What?" Haruhi gasped. Kyouya glanced at her. The twins rushed over and wrapped their arms around her.

"Yeah, maybe you can show us your old school," the twins suggested in unison.

"I've always wanted to see what a school for commoners is like," Tamaki admitted. "It will be a contribution to my study of commoners."

_And that's how it started._

Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club were standing outside of a school that none of them were familiar with. Since Haruhi had graduated from a junior high that had no relation to the school they were at they couldn't have possibly gone to her old school like the twins had wanted.

The building was normal, that is, to Haruhi. The other members had surprised expressions on their faces. "Well, let's go," she said. Haruhi began to walk to the doors of the school. The school was next to a factory and nothing like Ouran, but Haruhi didn't mind. "Come on!" The other members were still there. Tamaki was shocked, the twins were making fun of the building as they compared it to Ouran, Kyouya was irritated, and Hunny was too busy looking at the dying flowers around the sidewalk.

They went over to Haruhi hurriedly. "Just because it's a school for commoners and you're stinking rich doesn't mean we can be late," Haruhi scolded. Kyouya's expression stayed blank, but the others nodded in complete focus. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

Haruhi shoved the doors, and they swung inward. The hinges on the doors were weak and worn, but the only ones who noticed this were the guys. "These doors are pretty crappy," Hikaru said.

"You're right," Kaoru laughed. At the same time all of the others began to comment on the door. Haruhi eventually couldn't take it anymore.

"Could you _shut up?!" _She asked. She gestured for them to follow her. She found her way to the school's main office. The room was a lot smaller than Ouran's office, but the other's stayed quiet. "We're the students visiting from Ouran." Haruhi was looking directly at some woman behind a crummy desk.

"What's with all of the fast food?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru. Kaoru laughed loudly.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed. While Haruhi was paying attention to the woman, Kaoru and Hikaru were paying attention to the food she had eaten.

"Commoners seem to be quite busy," Kyouya commented.

"That is so impolite of you two," Haruhi said, glaring at the twins. The woman walked over to them and handed Haruhi a note card.

"It tells what room you're supposed to go to," she said. She was teary eyed. She went back to her desk and covered her face. The hosts walked outside, and once the door closed Haruhi cut loose.

"No mischief. I'm the scholarship student; the one who shouldn't be at Ouran," Haruhi explained. The twins took that as a challenge.

The day dragged on for Haruhi. Every once in a while, the twins would pull something, or Tamaki would nearly fall out the window, or Hunny would mistaken the little black things with limbs near the window to be some type of candy. Even though Hunny and Mori were older than the rest of them, the school wanted all of them together.

The twins took a bathroom break at the same time. Haruhi knew something was coming and the same with Kyouya. They had it all planned out: once the bell rang for the next period, 4th period, it would begin. They could pay for any damage, so that's why it was going this way. Again, it revolved around Haruhi, otherwise known between them as their "toy". Hikaru had already called upon the experts.

The two walked back to the classroom smugly. Haruhi stared at them, trying to discover their plan. Right as the bell rang, it went dark. Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled. The lights suddenly came back on, and Haruhi was standing alone in the classroom. "I _know_ that you Hitachiin twins did this," Haruhi said. It was obvious that they would pull something like that. After all, they are schemers.

**Meanwhile: **

"What a stupid idea," Kyouya said. "And you thought I'd help with it."

"_We_ think it's brilliant," Kaoru and Hikaru said.

"It'll be manipulating Haru-chan for your own pleasure," Hunny scolded them.

"Like we haven't done it to Milord all the time," Kaoru argued.

"I just don't see," Hunny said, "why you only tied up Tamaki. You also duct taped his mouth."

"Somehow in this story, Haruhi has reverted back to how rude she was before she was in the Host Club," Hikaru began and Kaoru nodded.

"Haruhi was never really _rude_," Kyouya said. Tamaki was struggling on the ground with ropes.

"Whatever. We're just going to start the plan," Kaoru said.

"I don't like it," Mori said. The twins stared at him blankly.

"Huh, and I thought that in this fanfic you couldn't talk," Hikaru admitted.

**Back to Haruhi:**

She was now walking the halls of the school. All of the other classes were empty, too. She was becoming very angry. The school had lunch in about an hour and a few more classes after that. She finally decided to sit on the ground and think. She sat there for half an hour and still thought of nothing.

Haruhi walked up and down the halls looking for the cafeteria. Once she found it, she was surprised. It wasn't empty. The whole student body was in there. Up front, there was a man with a gun in his hands. One word passed through Haruhi's mind: Hostages. Right in front of him was Hikaru.

"Haruhi, help us," Kaoru yelled from the other side of the room. "There's only one way he'll leave us all alone!"

"What would that be?" Haruhi made her way through the crowd of students.

"You have to wear a dress for him," Kaoru said.

"You liar," Haruhi said. "I actually thought this was real." As Haruhi said this, Hikaru was giving the man behind him a hidden signal. The man ran up behind Haruhi and put the gun to her back. She gasped.

"Try on the dress or it's your life," the man threatened.

"This is so corny," Haruhi complained. He shoved her into one large room where four female bodyguards were. The image was symmetrical: two bodyguards, Mrs. Hitachiin, two bodyguards.

"I hate rich people," Haruhi said under her breath. Mrs. Hitachiin grinned at her. The gun was still on her back, and she felt the man pull the trigger. A liquid went down her back and covered her pants. Water. "Wow, I thought I could be a very benevolent character like Mori, but I guess that won't be the case for me anymore."

Haruhi spent the rest of the school day trying on outfits for Mrs. Hitachiin while being forced to show it off to the other Host Club members (excluding Tamaki, who was still tied up in another room, crying at the moment). Haruhi never got her revenge, and her hope for a normal day for once ever since she went to Ouran never became reality. She, however, did learn a few embarrassing stories about the twins, though.

Author's Note:

What did you think? I decided that a Host Club fanfic was very much necessary. Here it is. It was short and had very little suspense. See you next time!


End file.
